Best Man
by WonderPickle
Summary: Superman overhears a surprising conversation between Diana and Bruce as he's walking down the hall. Wonder Bat one-shot.


**Hola. This is a _very_ old story, but I've been meaning to fix it up for a while. It had all sorts of bad grammar, poor detail, and was overall not my finest work. It _was_ my first one-shot, but I'm just very glad I fixed it anyway.**

**So yeah. That's about it. I doubt people even go back this far into my profile lol. Whateves, this very much needed a makeover. **

**Anywho, if you do happen to go into here, enjoy!**

* * *

Superman strolled through the bright corridors of The Watchtower, occasionally waving to or smiling at one of his colleagues, sometimes even pausing his walk to chat with them. He did admittedly enjoy small talk with all his fellow heroes. He felt as though it helped him get to know them better, and he always had an interest in learning more about his friends.

He was making his way towards his quarters when he heard two voices arguing in hushed tones. After a moment of using his enhanced hearing abilities, he quickly realized it was coming from none other than Batman's room.

"-have to tell him, Bruce," said Diana, one of his closest friends.

She was obviously having a conversation with Batman, one of his other best friends. "_No_."

"You can't ignore this forever," Diana countered instantly.

Clark of course knew that they were in a long-term relationship with each other, which was most likely what they were arguing about. They _had_ tried their _dang_ hardest to make sure their affiliation had stayed a secret, but once some newer members had picked up the fact that they were dating, it had quickly spread like wildfire throughout the entire Justice League.

"Diana, I thought we were doing this in _secret_," Bruce retorted, the brutal Dark Knight nowhere present in his tone. Somehow, it never was with her.

Clark chastised himself for eavesdropping on the couple, but he just couldn't help it. With his meta-human abilities, he didn't have press his ear up against the door or _anything_. He could simply just stand outside and listen. Besides, they were his two best friends. He felt as though he _should_ be in the loop...

"I know, Bruce. But you can't just ask him something like this _last minute_," Diana replied, clearly trying to convince her boyfriend of something.

Clark's curiosity burned with questions. It was the journalist instincts kicking in. Lois would be so proud.

"Do you _really_ want this spreading around, Princess?" Bruce questioned, "Unless you want the entire league to-"

Diana quickly cut him off, her tone sharp. "No. No. You're right," she responded, pausing for a moment, "But this is _Clark_ were talking about. He'll want to know as soon as possible. I think we both know that."

Superman's ears perked up, like an alert watchdog on duty. _They were talking about him_. He wasn't sure wether to be flattered or unhappy.

He was honestly feeling both.

"I know that. But if the entire Justice League finds out about the wedding, it won't be nearly what we had imagined it would be."

_Wedding. Did he just say _wedding? _Did _Batman _just say _wedding? Whoa.

"Oh Hera, I guess you're right," Diana replied glumly, "But you're going to ask Clark sooner or later. He won't be able to be your best man if he's not informed that he's doing it."

_Best man_. Clark was the _best man. WHAT?_

Since he didn't hear Bruce's voice pipe up again, he assumed the other man had made some sort of a gesture as a response.

"I see. When the time is right," Diana answered softly.

There was a long, uncomfortable (for Clark, at least), silence, so Clark decided to peek his head in the room soundlessly. Diana had pressed her lips against Bruce's.

Clark instantly felt all his alien blood rise to his cheeks, and took that as a signal to scram.

He flocked to his room, again his movements silent.

He slowly slumped down into the bed, taking a deep breath as he did so. He tried to let the thoughts process in his head, but it was a lot to sink in, especially that quickly. _Bruce and Diana...getting _married_?_

He had always been a huge supporter, maybe even the top supporter, of their relationship. But Clark never thought Bruce would take it this far. He knew Batman loved Wonder Woman but it was such a..._shock_.

He _was_ in awe, and slightly flabbergasted, but he also couldn't help feeling immense joy for his friends. He recalled Bruce standing at his side on his wedding with Lois, and he had to admit that he was _extremely_ pleased that Bruce was going to ask the same of him.

There was a sudden knock at his door, and Clark hopped off his bed immediately upon hearing it. He shot a thumbs up to the mirror, smiling largely before he opened his door.

Bruce suddenly stood there, his shoulders slumped, but still holding his head high. Clark couldn't see any emotion under his cowl, but his uncomfortableness was still radiating off him in heavy waves. He knew the other man well enough to recognize how awkward he must've felt.

"Bruce?" Clark asked, attempting to lace confusion into his voice. He didn't want to tip the detective off that he knew what was about to happen.

Bruce slowly stepped into the room, shoving the door shut behind him. He awkwardly pulled off his cowl, his hair released and now flying freely across his head, shooting in every which direction. Clark took notice of the hints of red that brushed against his cheeks, even though Batman tried to rid himself of them. Bruce quickly formed scowl upon his lips, but it was a softer scowl than usual.

"Clark," he began, his voice strained, "I have a question for you."

Clark could only help but smile.


End file.
